Internet Problem
by Yusaki Sakura
Summary: Wah, ada masalah dengan jaringan internet dunia! Apa yang direncanakan X.A.N.A ya? Dan untuk apa X.A.N.A melancarkan serangan terhadap jaringan internet ya? Saki udah ngerti caranya update fanfic! Yang disini semua part digabung, dan nanti Saki updatenya disini ya
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko :

"Internet Problem" (part 1)

By : Yusaki Sanjyou ©2012

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Karakter Code Lyoko dan ceritanya bukan punya Saki, kecuali cerita yang memang punya Saki (ngerti nggak?). Oh ya! Disini author a.k.a saya dipanggilnya Saki ya! Itu nama penggalan dari Yusaki

Summary : Wah, ada masalah dengan jaringan internet dunia! Apa yang direncanakan X.A.N.A ya? Dan untuk apa X.A.N.A melancarkan serangan terhadap jaringan internet ya?

Rated : K+

Genre : Fantasy, Humor (mungkin garing), Adventure, Romance

Saki's note : Ini pertama kalinya (ehm, ralat) Ini bener-bener pertama kalinya Saki nulis fanfic di ffn dan di fandom Code Lyoko, jadi Saki mohon RnR dari para readers ya! Tapi jangan terlalu tajam review-nya ya, soalnya Saki masih kecil… Masih imut-imut dan unyu-unyu gitu… *diceburin ke digital sea sama Yumi*. Oke, nggak usah lama-lama, selamat membaca, minna~!

"Tidak! Tidak! Ini gawat! Teman-teman!," teriak Jeremy saat ia menduduki kursi di kantin pada saat jam istirahat.

"Hei Einstein, bisakah kau tenang sebentar? Bisakah kau biarkan aku untuk menikmati makan siangku ini?," sahut Odd yang duduk disebelah Jeremy.

"Odd, semuanya, kalian harus dengar ini, X.A.N.A baru saja mengancam kita melalui sms, kalian ingin tahu bagaimana sms-nya?," jelas Jeremy sambil memperlihatkan layar hp-nya.

_From : X.A.N.A_

_Text : Serahkan Aelita di sektor hutan (forest sector) jam 2 nanti. Kalau kalian tidak menyerahkan Aelita, aku akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap bumi._

"Oh, hanya begini saja… Dulu dia juga pernah mengirimkan sms seperti ini kan? Tidak usah ditanggapi terlalu serius, Jeremy..," ujar Ulrich.

"Ulrich, tapi kurasa X.A.N.A serius! Dia bisa saja melancarkan serangan yang lebih dahsyat dari serangan-serangan sebelumnya..," balas Jeremy.

"Jeremy, bisakah kita bicarakan soal ini di pabrik? Aku tidak ingin membuat yang lainnya khawatir," pinta Aelita dengan cara berbisik pada Jeremy.

Jeremy mengangguk, "Baik, Aelita,"

Skip time, jam 13.30

"Aku dan Aelita akan ke pabrik untuk memastikan apa ada menara yang aktif di Lyoko. Aku akan menghubungi kalian apabila aku membutuhkan kalian," ujar Jeremy.

"Baiklah Jeremy, wah aku sudah terlambat untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan! Jaa minna~," kata Yumi seraya melambaikan tangannya dan pergi ke kelasnya.

"Jaa~," balas yang lainnya hampir bersamaan.

"Baiklah Aelita, ayo kita pergi," ajak Jeremy.

"Aku dan Odd akan ikut denganmu," sambung Ulrich.

"Apa? Aku? Tidak bisa, Ulrich! Aku akan chatting hari ini, mungkin aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik, seperti teman atau pacar misalnya..," tolak Odd lembut.

"Chatting lagi? Nanti kau akan mendapatkan Sissi untuk menjadi pacar dunia maya-mu untuk yang kedua kalinya lagi," ejek Ulrich.

"Hmmph! Kejadian seperti itu tidak akan pernah terulang lagi, Ulrich! Itu benar-benar memalukan!," kini muncul kedua elips berwarna merah di pipi Odd.

"Hahaha," Ulrich tertawa, "hanya bercanda, Odd..,"

"Huuh! Ya sudahlah, aku ingin mulai chat sekarang…Dah!," Odd melambaikan tangannya dan berlari ke kamarnya.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi Jeremy," pinta Ulrich.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memegang lengan Ulrich dari belakang. Ulrich memutar badannya dan…

"Sissi!," teriak Ulrich.

"Aih, kenapa reaksimu seperti itu Ulrich sayangku? Kau tidak senang aku datang kesini?," balas Sissi dengan gaya dan bahasa yang dibuat-buat menjadi manis.

"Lepaskan aku!," Ulrich mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari Sissi.

"Ah? Kau tidak senang ya? Seharusnya kau senang dan merasa beruntung karena aku Sissi, sang putri kecantikan di sekolah ini sedang berdiri di dekatmu dan sekarang sedang memegang lenganmu," komentar Sissi.

"Ya..ya… terserah kau sajalah,".

"Hei Ulrich, maukah kau menemaniku menonton konser Supersonic di Sentul International Convention Center (SICC) malam ini? Ya? Ya? Aku sudah memesan tiket untuk dua orang secara online, kumohon pergilah bersamaku..," pinta Sissi dengan puppy eyes-nya.

#woooi! Ini latar ceritanya dimana sih? Inggris? Prancis? Atau Indonesia?

Ulrich : Yee! Emangnya siapa yang bikin cerita! Malah nyalahin orang lain aja! Wooooo! Timpukin Saki! *timpukin Saki pake batu*

Jeremy : Hmm… bagaimana kalau kita serahkan Saki untuk X.A.N.A saja siang nanti? 

Aelita+Odd+Ulrich+Yumi : SETUJUUU!

Saki : Ampun! Iya deh, maaf! Tapi jangan serahin Saki ke X.A.N.A… *masang muka sedih dengan puppy eyes*

Ulrich : Jeremy, kasian juga nih Saki, liat deh, sampe masang muka melas gitu…

Jeremy : Baiklah, kita batalkan rencananya!

Saki : Yeaaaay!

Back to the story :

"Pergi ke konser Supersonic bersamamu? Entahlah, tapi… akan kuputuskan nanti malam," jawab Ulrich.

"Ah, benarkah? Terimakasih Ulrich! Aku tahu kau akan menginginkannya!," seru Sissi gembira.

"Jangan lebay deh! Aku tidak ingin pergi ke konser itu bersamamu tahu! Aku hanya ingin menonton konser Supersonic dengan tiket gratis darimu!," batin Ulrich.

Saki : Wahm Ulrich ternyata memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan nih!

Ulrich : Sikapku yang aslinya nggak seperti itu tahu! Ini gara-gara kau yang bikin cerita!

Yup! Back to the story again!

Skip time lagi! Di pabrik…

"Aku akan memeriksa apa ada menara yang aktif dengan super scanner," kata Jeremy. Tapi…

"Lho? Lho?,".

"Ada apa Jeremy? Apa ada yang salah?," tanya Aelita sambil menghampiri Jeremy.

"Super computer tidak bisa terhubung dengan jaringan internet, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat kondisi di Lyoko sekarang," jelas Jeremy.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa begitu?," tanya Ulrich.

Handphone Jeremy bergetar, ada panggilan dari Odd. Jeremy segera menerima panggilan itu.

"_Hei Jeremy! Apa ada sesuatu yang salah di Lyoko? Tiba-tiba jaringan internet-ku terputus, setelah kupastikan, ternyata bukan hanya jaringan internet di laptop-ku saja yang error, tapi di semua tempat, di sekolah, di ruang guru, dan di kamar-kamar teman-teman yang lain. Apa X.A.N.A melancarkan serangan?"_

"Oh, Odd… Kuharap aku tahu apa masalahnya… Tapi, jaringan internet super computer juga terputus, jadi aku tidak bisa terhubung dengan Lyoko untuk melihat adanya menara yang aktif atau tidak, tanpa super computer, aku tidak bisa memvirtualisasikan Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita ataupun kau untuk pergi ke Lyoko untuk memeriksa adanya menara yang aktif,"

"_Oh tidak! Apa kali ini X.A.N.A akan berhasil menguasai dunia?,"_

"Ergh! Bagaimana ini? Dunia akan diambil alih oleh X.A.N.A?,"

~To Be Continue~

Saki : Aaah! Akhirnya part/chapter 1 terselesaikan juga! Tapi mungkin lanjutannya agak lama di update, karena Saki mau UAS nih!

Ulrich : Ih! Sok sibuk deh! :p

Saki : Biarin! Weeee…!

Ulrich : *nyeburin Saki ke digital sea*

Saki : Huaaaa~~~~~~~~~~!

Aelita : Wah, kasian Saki…

Odd : Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa Aelita, dia kan ghaib, nanti kalo ilang di digital sea pasti bisa balik lagi…

Yumi : What about you, readers? Want to review?

Ulrich : Kalo nggak review nanti aku ceburin juga ke digital sea biar sama kayak Saki! Hahahaha (ketawanya Tadase waktu chara change)

Aelita : Nggaklah! Dia bercanda kok… Ya kan Ulrich?

Ulrich : Iya, canda doang…

Yumi : Yang review InsyaAllah aku doain semoga bisa ke Lyoko beneran, Amin!

Ulrich+Odd+Aelita+Jeremy : AMIIIIN!

Saki : *tiba-tiba muncul kayak baru di virtualisasi* Amin!

Odd : Tuh, kan! Dia ghaib!

Saki : -_-"

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan Review :

FanFiK3Rs : Wah makasih reviewnya, Saki seneng banget baru bikin fanfic pertama dan langsung ada yang nge-review…

Code Lyoko :

"Internet Problem" (part 2)

By : Yusaki Sanjyou ©2012

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Karakter Code Lyoko dan ceritanya bukan punya Saki, kecuali cerita yang memang punya Saki (ngerti nggak?). Update chapter 2 nih! Berhubung Saki libur gara-gara sekolah Saki dipake buat SMPTN dan ada laptop nganggur di rumah, jadi, Saki lanjutin aja ya~ Nambah nih! Ini pake align baru! Yang part 1 lupa di kasih align soalnya, kan jadi nggak enak bacanya…

Summary : X.A.N.A benar-benar melancarkan serangan yang 'lebih' dari serangan-serangan sebelumnya, harusnya para Lyoko Warrior bisa menanganinya dengan mudah, tapi…gimana caranya kalau mau ke Lyoko aja nggak bisa gara-gara Super Computer nggak bisa connect ke internet?

Rated : K+

Genre : Fantasy, Adventure

Saki's Note! : Maaf kalau karakter-karakter Code Lyoko disini 'agak' berbeda sikap dengan yang aslinya. Ngetik fanfic ini sambil nunggu Code Lyoko mulai jam 12.40 nanti, jadi maaf kalau ada yang miss typo di chapter ini dan di chapter sebelumnya.

Ulrich : Jangan banyak ngomong! Ayo cepetan mulai ceritanya!

Saki : Selo aja bang~, Saki mau menikmati masa-masa liburan Saki nih… Tidak dapat diganggu gugat…

Ulrich : *Nyeret Saki ke guardian*

Saki : *Nangis guling-guling di dalem guardian*

Ulrich : Ehm, sepertinya pengganggunya sudah pergi, jadi, selamat membaca, minna~

Yumi : Wooi! Sejak kapan kamu bisa make bahasa Jepang?

Ulrich : Diajarin Saki kemaren, hehehe…

Yumi : O…

"_Oh tidak! Apa kali ini X.A.N.A akan berhasil menguasai dunia?,"_

"Ergh! Bagaimana ini? Dunia akan diambil alih oleh X.A.N.A?,"

"_Jeremy?," _panggil Odd dari seberang telepon, _"kau tidak apa-apa?,"_

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, Odd, aku hanya…," ucapan Jeremy terputus, "..hanya panik," lanjut Jeremy.

"_Tenang saja Jeremy, aku yakin kita akan tetap bisa ke Lyoko walaupun tanpa Super Computer…,"_ kata Odd menyemangati Jeremy.

Jeremy menghembuskan nafas, "Haaah… Entahlah Odd.., aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa X.A.N.A melancarkan serangan seperti ini,"

"Jeremy, aku punya ide," ujar Aelita.

"Maaf Odd, nanti aku menelponmu lagi ya?, Dah..," Jeremy menutup panggilan Odd.

"_Dah…,"_ balas Odd.

Di Kamar Odd dan Ulrich…

"Hei Odd, bagaimana kabar teman chatting-mu? Kau sudah tahu bagaimana orangnya?," tanya Ulrich dengan nada menggoda Odd.

"Hei Ulrich, kuharap aku tahu, tapi sebelum aku berhasil chatting dengan seseorang, jaringan internetku-bahkan-jaringan intenet-seluruh dunia- sudah diambil alih oleh X.A.N.A," jelas Odd sambil mematikan laptopnya.

"X.A.N.A memang keterlaluan, kalau tanpa jaringan internet, bagaimana kita bisa ke Lyoko?," komentar Ulrich.

"Itu dia masalahnya Ulrich, saat ini Jeremy berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini, yang aku khawatirkan, X.A.N.A bisa menguasai dunia kalau kita tidak pergi ke Lyoko untuk me-non-aktifkan menara," tambah Odd.

"Oh tidak, jangan sampai itu terjadi, Odd..," sahut Ulrich.

"Oh ya, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu..," lanjut Ulrich.

"Minta maaf soal apa?," tanya Odd yang lupa soal kejadian tadi saat Ulrich menggodanya soal Sissi.

"Soal Sissi, sepertinya aku kualat padamu ya…,"

"Kualat? Ah, ada apa sih? Ayo ceritakan!," pinta Odd.

"Sissi mengajakku ke konser Supersonic di SICC nanti malam..,"

"Oh, lumayan tuh Ulrich! Rejeki! Nggak perlu nabung buat beli tiket!," komentar Odd.

"Tapi, Odd… Ini dengan Sissi! S-I-S-S-I! Kau lupa ya? Aku masih menyimpan rasa kesal padanya saat dia mencuri buku harianku!," balas Ulrich.

"Ooo… Dan kalau Yumi melihatmu dengan Sissi, dia pasti akan memberimu nilai F besar di matanya, Ulrich..," goda Odd.

"Argh! Odd! Berhenti menggodaku!,"

Kembali ke pabrik…

"Aku akan ke rumah pertapaan (Hermitage) untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghubungkan kita dengan Lyoko, aku yakin pasti ada semacam komputer dan scanner yang sama persis dengan yang kita miliki di pabrik ini," usul Aelita.

"Tidak, tidak, Aelita! Aku tidak mau kau mengalami Déjà Vu lagi di rumah itu! Aku tidak ingin kau bermimpi buruk soal itu lagi!," Jeremy tidak menyetujui usul Aelita.

"Tenang saja, Jeremy… Aku janji aku tidak akan bermimpi buruk soal masa lalu-ku di rumah itu lagi, kok… Ya? Ya? Atau, kau bisa ikut denganku ke rumah itu, Ya Jeremy?,"

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu, tapi jangan lama-lama,"

Kembali ke Kadic Academy….

"Odd, lebih baik kau ke pabrik untuk menanyakan soal ini pada Jeremy, sedangkan aku akan disini untuk mengetahui apa ada serangan dari X.A.N.A, aku juga akan memberitahu Yumi soal ini," pinta Ulrich.

"Ya baiklah, kalau begitu aku ke pabrik dulu, Dah Ulrich, semoga beruntung!," seru Odd sambil berlari menuju saluran air yang ada di taman sekolah yang menghubungkan sekolah dengan pabrik.

Ulrich mencari nama Yumi di daftar kontak di handphone-nya, dan akhirnya berhasil ditemukan, "Halo, Yumi?," kata Ulrich memulai ucapannya di telepon.

"_Moshi-moshi, Ulrich. Nani ka?,"_ tanya Yumi di seberang telepon.

"Bisakah kau temui aku di mesin penjual minuman otomatis? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, soal X.A.N.A dan juga soal Lyoko,"

"_Baik, aku akan segera kesana,"_

Hermitage…

.

.

.

"Jeremy, aku tahu jalan ini! Kita harus masuk lewat jalan sebelah sana! Dan pintu itu juga!," seru Aelita.

"Humm? Kau yakin kita tidak tersesat disini kan Aelita?," Tanya Jeremy memastikan.

"Tidak! Kita tidak akan tersesat Jeremy! Aku benar-benar ingat bagian-bagian rumah ini!," balas Aelita seyakin-yakinnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku percaya padamu,"

"Nah, di ruangan ini, ada ruang bawah tanahnya…, Ini dia Jeremy! Masuklah!," pinta Aelita.

Ruangan itu sama kondisinya dengan ruangan-ruangan lain, tidak terurus. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengistimewakan ruangan ini walaupun kotor, tidak terurus, dan berdebu.

"Waaa~~~, komputer ini kan sama seperti Super Computer di pabrik..," ujar Jeremy kagum.

"Disini ada 2 buah scanner, Jeremy…, kurasa kita masih bisa ke Lyoko dengan menggunakan komputer itu dan scanner ini..," kata Aelita.

"Kau benar, Aelita! Tapi, aku harus memastikan apakah komputer ini sudah terpengaruh oleh X.A.N.A atau belum," balas Jeremy.

"Jeremy, ayahku pernah bilang padaku saat usiaku 11 tahun, katanya komputer yang ada di ruangan ini sudah di protect oleh suatu program yang tidak bisa terpengaruh oleh X.A.N.A, jadi kurasa kita bisa terhubung dengan Lyoko," jelas Aelita.

"Hmm, begitu ya? Baiklah Aelita, tapi aku tidak bisa mengirimmu ke Lyoko sendirian, aku akan menghubungi Odd, Yumi dan Ulrich untuk menemanimu," Jeremy menekan tombol switch on pada komputer itu.

Odd's POV

"Halooo~~~~? Einstein, kau dimana?," panggil Odd. "Hmm, pabrik sepi, bahkan bukan sepi lagi, tapi kosong, Jeremy dimana ya?," gumam Odd.

Odd menduduki kursi yang biasa diduduki Jeremy, tapi rasanya Odd menduduki sesuatu selain kursi, "Hmm, ini apa ya?,"

Ternyata itu adalah selembar kertas dari Jeremy yang bertuliskan :

"_Untuk Ulrich,Yumi, dan Odd_

_Aku pergi ke rumah pertapaan (Hermitage) bersama Aelita. Aelita bilang, dia tahu ada sebuah komputer dan scanner di rumah itu. Susul kami di rumah itu ya!"_

_-Jeremy & Aelita-_

Setelah membaca tulisan di kertas itu, Odd langsung mengirimkan sms pada Ulrich yang berbunyi :

"_Jeremy dan Aelita menunggu kita di rumah pertapaan (hermitage), ada urusan di sana, jangan ke pabrik"_

Kadic Academy…

"_1 message unread"_

"Sms dari siapa, Ulrich?," tanya Yumi.

"Dari Odd, katanya kita ditunggu Jeremy dan Aelita di Hermitage," jawab Ulrich.

"Oh ya, Ulrich… Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi?," tanya Yumi lagi.

"Mmm… Akan kuceritakan di perjalanan saja ya? Jeremy sudah menunggu kita,"

Kembali ke Hermitage…

"Hei, Einstein. Bagaimana soal Lyoko dan X.A.N.A?," tanya Odd yang baru saja tiba di hermitage.

"Bagus, Odd. Ada perkembangan besar, kita bisa ke Lyoko. Sekarang, pergilah ke scanner, aku akan memvirualisasikan kau dan Aelita," jawab Jeremy.

"Baik!," jawab Odd sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk mask ke ruang scanner.

.

.

.

"Transfer Odd..,"

"Transfer Aelita..,"

"Scanner Odd..,."

"Scanner Aelita…,"

"Virtualisasi!,"

"Apa Odd dan Aelita berhasil masuk ke Lyoko ya?," gumam Jeremy.

~To Be Continue~

Saki : Yuhuuu~~~! Akhirnya part/chapter 2 selesai juga! Tapi karena bikin judul "Internet Problem" jadi ada masalah juga dengan internet Saki deh! 

Ulrich : Woooi! Sejak kapan kamu bisa keluar dari guardian? Memangnya Jeremy membuat tiruan dirimu sehingga kau bisa lolos dari guardian, apa?

Saki : Hohohoho…. Seperti apa katamu, Ulrich! Saki kan ghaib!

Ulrich : Terserah aja deh!

Saki : Chapter/part 2 ini kayaknya kurang seru dan kesannya terlalu serius ya, soalnya Saki sama sekali gak terinspirasi soal lawakan buat fanfic ini…

Ulrich : Yaah, memang kenyataannya gitu sih, tapi menurut readers bagaimana? Want to…

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


	3. Chapter 3

Balasan Review :

-**Oceana Queen** : Wah, senangnya aku menerima review darimu, lihat namamu, aku langsung inget sama Barbie and the Mermaid Tale deh!. Iya! Aku suka banget sama Code Lyoko! Kadang suka berimajinasi sendiri soal itu, tapi disangka aneh sama orang-orang (temen-temen)

-**Private2Kowalski** : Makasih penjelasannya! Biasanya Saki juga paling peka soal 'di' lho! Soal koma di 'hai' dan 'nama' juga awalnya Saki tulis, tapi Saki kira _"Kayaknya kebanyakan koma nih" _jadinya Saki hapus… Eh iya, 1 lagi, maaf kalo readers baca fic Saki kurang enak gara-gara Saki udah kebiasaan dan jadi gerakan refleks untuk meletakkan tanda koma sebelum tanda kutip di akhir kalimat. Mungkin karena Saki nulis fic ini buru-buru karena ngejar waktu mulainya Code Lyoko jam 12.40 di Spacetoon, jadi banyak yang harus diperbaiki, waktu Saki nulis fic chapter 1, hanya ada 1 pikiran di kepala Saki : _"Pokoknya fic ini __**HARUS SELESAI**__!"_

Makasih bagi yang sudah me-review, Saki kira, dikit yang tau Code Lyoko (soalnya di kelas Saki yang tau cuma 3 orang) jadi Saki kira nggak ada yang nge-review… *hiks* Oke, abaikan saja akting Saki yang gaje ini, kita mulai ceritanya, happy reading, minna~!

Code Lyoko :

"Internet Problem" (part 2)

By : Yusaki Sanjyou ©2012

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Karakter Code Lyoko dan ceritanya bukan punya Saki, kecuali cerita yang memang punya Saki (ngerti nggak?). Update chapter 3! Mungkin nanti Saki akan update lagi setelah UAS, doain Saki ya, semoga bisa~! *dilempar tomcat sama semua chara yang ada di Code Lyoko*

Summary : Ah! Akhirnya ada jalan untuk bisa pergi ke Lyoko. Tapi, di Lyoko tidak ada monster atau gangguan dari X.A.N.A sama sekali. Memang mudah, tapi takkan semudah itu kan? Sebenarnya, apa yang X.A.N.A rencanakan?

Rated : K+

Genre : Friendship, Adventure

Saki's Note! : Maaf kalau karakter-karakter Code Lyoko disini 'agak' berbeda sikap dengan yang aslinya. Maaf juga, Saki nggak tau gimana caranya update cerita multichap, jadinya part-part-nya kepisah-pisah

"Apa Odd dan Aelita berhasil masuk ke Lyoko ya?" gumam Jeremy.

"Aelita, Odd, kalian mendengarku?" panggil Jeremy untuk memastikan.

"_Sangat jelas Jeremy, tapi kurasa ada yang salah dengan proses virtualisasi_," balas Aelita.

"Ah? Ada yang salah? Seperti apa, Aelita?" tanya Jeremy.

"_Aku tidak tahu Jeremy, mungkin ini karena komputer atau scanner itu, kita berada di sektor lain yang belum pernah teridentifikasi oleh super scanner_," jelas Aelita.

"Coba kirimkan padaku keadaan disana!" pinta Jeremy.

"Yumi, X.A.N.A melancarkan serangan berupa gangguan pada jaringan internet, sepertinya ia berhasil menguasai jaringan internet di seluruh dunia, termasuk super computer yang ada di pabrik," jelas Ulrich.

"Apa? Lalu, bagaimana kita bisa ke Lyoko?," tanya Yumi.

"Entahlah, tapi Jeremy dan Aelita mungkin menemukan sesuatu di rumah pertapaan," balas Ulrich.

Yumi dan Ulrich tetap berlari menuju Hermitage, tapi saat separuh jalan, ada sesuatu yang menghalangi mereka, yaitu kumpulan orang-orang yang terpengaruh X.A.N.A dan bergerak seperti robot di depan mereka.

"Kyaaa~~! Ulrich, apa itu?" teriak Yumi kaget.

"Argh, X.A.N.A pasti mempengaruhi mereka melalui internet," ujar Ulrich.

"Apa ini hanya perasaanku, atau kurasa paling sedikit ada 100 orang disana?," komentar Yumi.

"_Pergi…Pergi…Pergilah kalian!..."_

"_Musnahlah…Musnahlah…Musnahlah kalian...!"_

"Ulrich, ini gawat, kurasa seluruh orang yang menggunakan fasilitas internet akan terpengaruh seperti mereka, jika kita tidak memperingatkan orang-orang soal ini, maka seluruh orang di dunia akan menjadi seperti mereka!" kata Yumi.

"Lari Yumi! Lari!" seru Ulrich.

Yumi dan Ulrich berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal mereka, tapi orang-orang itu tetap mengejar mereka.

"Andai ini Lyoko, aku bisa berlari lebih cepat dengan super sprint," ujar Ulrich.

"Ya, tapi sayang, ini bukan Lyoko. Kita harus sembunyi, Ulrich,"

"Sembunyi? Tapi dimana?," tanya Ulrich.

Yumi melihat keadaan sekitar, lalu…

"Disana! Di semak-semak itu!," seru Yumi sambil menunjuk semak-semak yang tak jauh dari mereka. Yumi menarik Ulrich untuk bersembunyi di balik semak-semak itu.

"_Musnahlah kalian…Musnahlah…!_"

"Aelita, kirimkan aku keadaan disana!" pinta Jeremy.

"_Baik, aku akan mengirimkannya_," balas Aelita.

Aelita mengirimkan gambaran tentang keadaan disana. Keadaannya seperti pantai, tapi tanpa monster ataupun menara.

"A-apa ini? Daerah ini belum pernah terlihat di super computer ataupun holomap. Aelita, apa kau tidak ingat soal sektor ini?," Tanya Jeremy memastikan.

"_Tidak, Jeremy. Tidak sedikitpun, kurasa ayahku berusaha menyembunyikan data-data untuk membuat sektor ini padaku_," jelas Aelita.

"_Jeremy, apa kau bisa me-materialize kami kembali? Mungkin kau harus melakukan beberapa pengecekan terhadap komputer itu dan scanner_," saran Odd.

"Ide bagus, Odd. Baiklah, akan kucoba," balas Jeremy sambil mengetikkan suatu kalimat di keyboard-nya

**PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP**

Komputer menunjukkan adanya suatu sinyal bahaya.

"Argh, tidak!," keluh Jeremy.

"_Apa yang terjadi, Jeremy?_," tanya Odd.

"Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin!," balas Jeremy.

"_Hei, bisakah kau memberitahu kami apa yang terjadi?_," pinta Odd.

"Odd, ada berita buruk. Aku tidak bisa me-materialize kalian berdua. Ada data yang salah dengan sektor itu dan scanner ini," jelas Jeremy.

"_Apaaa? Jadi kami tidak bisa kembali ke Bumi dan harus menetap di Lyoko?_," tanya Odd dan Aelita bersamaan.

~To Be Continue~

Saki : Moshi-moshi, Minna~! Maaf untuk part/chapter kali ini paling singkat dari yang lainnya, soalnya Saki nggak punya waktu banyak, kalau inspirasi sih ada, seperti yang Saki bilang di atas tadi, Saki mau UAS minggu ini, jadi Saki cuti dulu di ffn selama seminggu…

Ulrich : Ya udah, katanya mau UAS, sana belajar! *dorong Saki ke meja*

Saki : Hhh-hhh! Sakit tau! Ulrich kau tidak peduli dengan Saki!

Ulrich : Hmm, tugas Saki disini saya ambil alih ya, minna~. Saki lagi belajar tuh!

Saki : (dalam hati : Ulrich jahaaaat!)

Ulrich : Terimakasih bagi para reviewer di part/chapter sebelumnya ya, Saki sampe terlalu seneng dan jadi aneh sendiri di sekolah gara-gara ada yang nge-review

Saki : Kyaaaa~! Jangan dibilangin!

Ulrich : Sana balik belajar! *lemparin Saki pake tomcat*

Saki : Adaow! Adaow! Sakit! Huhuhu… *nangis guling-guling*

Ulrich : Wah, Saki berubah profesi! Dari pelajar jadi monsternya X.A.N.A! Megatank!

Saki : Huaaaa! Ulrich jahaaaat! Saki sakit nih kena tomcat!

Ulrich : Ne, gomen Saki…

Saki : Hehehe, kau tertipu dengan akting Saki barusan, sekarang, rasakan ini~! *nyeburin Ulrich ke digital sea*

Ulrich : HUAAAAAA~~~~~~!

Saki : Okay, Minna~ Sekarang pengganggunya sudah pergi, tapi Saki masih mengharapkan review dari kalian, jadi gimana? Mau…

R

E

V

I

E

W

F

i

c

S

a

k

i

?


	4. Chapter 4

Balasan Review :

-**Oceana Queen** : Konnichiwa juga… Hehe, makasih untuk review-review-nya… Waktu nulis ini, Saki emang buru-buru… Jadinya udah berimajinasi sendiri dan nggak menuliskan soal narasinya, malah dialognya yang kebanyakan… Sebenernya sih, namanya UKK. Tapi Saki masih sering bilang dengan nama UAS. Saki umurnya… mmm… dikasih clue aja ya, pokoknya ada dari salah satu umur Lyoko Warrior. Terus, sekolah Saki setingkat dengan Kadic Academy, tapi bukan dormitory…

**-Diviru Nishikori **: Iya, sebel deh di spacetoon episodenya di ulang-ulang terus. Cuma season 1 sama season 2, padahal masih banyak episode yang seru-seru di season selanjutnya. Saki UAS biasa aja kok… 10 Pelajaran, hehe. Bener banget! Kumpulan orang-orang yang dikuasai X.A.N.A itu sama dengan yang waktu di episode : "Attack of the Zombies". Soal Sektor barunya itu…, mirip pantai biasa gitu, cuma sepi. Oh ya, satu lagi, yang ruang bawah tanah di hermitage itu khayalan Saki… harusnya Saki tulis ya…

Code Lyoko :

"Internet Problem" (part 4)

By : Yusaki Sanjyou ©2012

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Karakter Code Lyoko dan ceritanya bukan punya Saki, kecuali cerita-cerita ini dan sebelumnya yang memang punya Saki. Saki sudah kembali ke ffn nih~! Setelah 4 hari mengikuti UAS (UKK). Siapa yang seneng? *diseret ke guardian sama semua chara di Code Lyoko*

Summary : Ada masalah dengan scanner dan data di sektor yang belum teridentifikasi, sehingga Aelita dan Odd tidak bisa di-materialize oleh Jeremy. Tidak bisa di-materialize? Artinya tidak dapat kembali ke bumi dong! Bagaimana ini?

Rated : K+

Genre : Friendship, Adventure

Saki's Note! : Maaf juga, Saki masih nggak tau gimana caranya update cerita multichap, jadinya part-part-nya kepisah-pisah. Eh ya, satu lagi, Saki salah ngetik waktu di chapter/part 3, itu maksudnya part 3 ya, bukan part 2, Saki lupa ganti tulisannya, soalnya Saki copas dari judul di part 2, malah lupa nggak diganti jadi 3… Gomenasai minna~ Oke deh, nggak usah berlama-lama disini ya, Saki mulai aja~ Yuuuk!

"Odd, ada berita buruk. Aku tidak bisa me-materialize kalian berdua. Ada data yang salah dengan sektor itu dan scanner ini," jelas Jeremy.

"_Apaaa? Jadi kami tidak bisa kembali ke Bumi dan harus menetap di Lyoko?_," tanya Odd dan Aelita bersamaan.

"Pasti ada jalan keluarnya, berikan aku sedikit waktu, Odd…Aelita… Aku akan mengecek data-data di komputer ini. Sampai saat ini, tidak ada monster yang terlihat di layar, posisi menara yang aktif juga belum ditemukan oleh super scanner, jadi kalian tenang saja ya, tunggu disana dan jangan kemana-mana," balas Jeremy sambil mengetikan suatu perintah di keyboard-nya.

"_Tenang bagaimana, Jeremy? Bahkan disini terlalu tenang, sektor ini kosong, dan rasanya hampa. Aku kesepian karena tidak punya teman untuk bermain petak umpet disini_," komentar Odd.

"Baik, baik… Aku akan mengirimkan overboard kesana, lebih baik kau mencari sesuatu di sekitar sektor itu, mungkin kau bisa menemukan menara atau letak sektor-sektor lainnya yang dekat dari sana jika kau beruntung," pinta Jeremy sambil mengirimkan overboard ke Lyoko.

"_Bagaimana keadaan Ulrich dan Yumi? Kau juga ingin mengirimkan mereka ke Lyoko?"_ tanya Odd sembari menaiki overboardnya bersama Aelita.

"Tidak, Odd. Tidak ada yang boleh ke Lyoko dengan scanner ini sampai aku menemukan jalan keluarnya," jawab Jeremy.

"_Baiklah… semoga kau menemukan jalan keluarnya, Jeremy. Aku dan Aelita akan berkeliling di sekitar sektor ini dulu_,"

"Ulrich! Ayo kita lari! Mereka semakin cepat mengejar kita!" seru Yumi, tangannya menggandeng tangan Ulrich sambil berlari.

"_Pergi…Pergi…Pergilah kalian!..."_

"_Musnahlah…Musnahlah…Musnahlah kalian...!" _kumpulan orang-orang yang dikuasai X.A.N.A itu semakin bertambah jumlahnya.

"Haah..Haaah..," Ulrich dan Yumi berlari dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, "Rasanya aku tidak kuat berlari lagi, Ulrich!" keluh Yumi.

"Tenanglah Yumi, kita hampir sampai!" kata Ulrich mengingatkan.

"Tapi…aku..," kata Yumi, belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kakinya tersandung sebuah batu yang berada di depannya, "Aduh!, itai…".

"Yumi, kau tidak apa-apa?," tanya Ulrich sambil menolong Yumi untuk berdiri.

"Be-betsuni Ulrich, i..ini hanya luka kecil kok..," balas Yumi sambil menahan sakit di kaki kanannya.

"Tapi kau terluka, Yumi. Jangan memaksakan diri, kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Ulrich lagi.

"Se..semoga saja bisa," Yumi mencoba berjalan tapi rasanya berat, kaki kanannya sulit digerakkan, "kurasa aku tidak bisa, Ulrich,".

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Yumi.. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu memaksakan diri, mau kupapah?," kata Ulrich menawarkan bantuan.

Yumi mengangguk, "onegai, Ulrich," lanjutnya.

Ulrich memapah Yumi, tapi kerumunan orang-orang yang dikuasai X.A.N.A masih saja mengejar mereka.

"_Lenyaplah kalian…Lenyaplah…_,"

Hermitage…

"Lebih baik aku menghubungi Ulrich, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana," pikir Jeremy.

"Ulrich, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jeremy memulai percakapan di telepon.

"_Kami ada sedikit gangguan disini, Jeremy. X.A.N.A mempengaruhi orang-orang yang menggunakan fasilitas internet dan sekarang mereka mengejar kami, Yumi tersandung dan ia terluka_," jawab Ulrich.

"Sepertinya kita sedang dalam masalah kita masing-masing, Ulrich. Odd dan Aelita terjebak di suatu sektor yang belum teridentifikasi oleh super scanner. Super scanner juga belum menemukan adanya menara yang aktif," balas Jeremy.

"_Ah tidak! X.A.N.A sudah merencanakan semuanya!"_ keluh Ulrich.

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, Ulrich. Semoga saja aku dapat menemukan jalan keluar secepatnya," sahut Jeremy.

"_Baiklah, kami sudah dekat hermitage, Jeremy_," ucap Ulrich sambil mengakhiri teleponnya.

"Baik, kutunggu kalian disini," Jeremy menekan tombol end di keyboardnya.

Di Lyoko…

"Aelita, kita sudah mengitari sektor ini selama 7 kali dan belum menemukan perkembangan," kata Odd.

"Sepertinya aku merasakan getaran dari X.A.N.A… Aku merasakan adanya menara yang di aktifkan oleh X.A.N.A juga..," ujar Aelita.

"Oh ya? Di sebelah mana?" tanya Odd.

"Di sebelah sana, coba kita kesana Odd," pinta Aelita.

Odd mendaratkan overboard-nya di tempat yang ditunjuk Aelita.

"Disini, Aelita?" tanya Odd memastikan.

"Ya, sepertinya getaran itu dari sini," Aelita menelusuri jalan di arah barat.

"Aelita, jangan pergi sendirian, nanti kau bisa tersesat dan Schyphozoa akan mencuri memorimu," kata Odd memperingatkan.

"Bisa kau temani aku, Odd?" pinta Aelita.

"Baik, tuan putri..," Odd mengangguk.

Saat itu, di Hermitage…

"Jeremy, kami datang!" seru Ulrich saat sampai di ruang bawah tanah hermitage.

"Ulrich, bagaimana keadaan Yumi?" tanya Jeremy sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Tidak cukup baik, sepertinya luka itu mengenai tulangnya," jawab Ulrich.

"Aku bisa mengobatinya, tapi aku tidak punya perlengkapan P3K, Ulrich bisakah kau mencarinya?" pinta Jeremy.

"Oke," jawab Ulrich singkat.

"Aelita, kau yakin menara yang di aktifkan X.A.N.A berada di sekitar sini?" tanya Odd.

"Yakin. Aku yakin sekali, Odd… Aku merasakan getaran yang semakin besar," jelas Aelita.

Odd hanya mengangguk.

Aelita menghentikan langkahnya, "disini, Odd. Menara yang di aktifkan X.A.N.A ada di sini,".

"Kau yakin menaranya ada disini, Aelita? Masa menara yang di aktifkan X.A.N.A ada di dalam laut?" tanya Odd untuk yang sekian kalinya.

"Kita coba saja, Odd," sahut Aelita, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke laut itu.

"Tunggu, Aelita! Kita tidak tahu apakah itu digital sea atau bukan! Kalau itu digital sea, kau akan menghilang untuk selamanya!" teriak Odd memperingatkan Aelita, tapi Aelita tak peduli, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke laut itu, ia melangkah semakin jauh dan semakin jauh, tapi…

Ada sesuatu yang bersinar saat kaki Aelita menyentuh laut itu, sinarnya semakin terang dan menyilaukan mata.

"A..apa yang terjadi?" tanya Odd.

~To Be Continue~

Saki : Akhirnya bebas dari UAS~~~!

Ulrich : Bukannya yang bener terbebas dari guardian ya? Yah, ketemu lagi sama author gaje nan berisik itu…

Saki : Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Saki kan ghaib! Kalau ketemu sama Saki terus masalah gitu?

Ulrich : Aku akan meminta Jeremy untuk melakukan perjalanan kembali ke masa lalu saat Saki sedang UAS ah..

Saki : Jangan, Ulrich~~~~~!

Ulrich : Hahahaha…

Saki : Aku akan meminta Jeremy untuk melakukan perjalanan kembali ke masa lalu saat Ulrich jadi Romeo di Episode : "Laughing Fit" aja ah~!

Ulrich : Tidak! Tidak ada kata untuk Romeo bagiku!

Saki : Atau… saat kau amnesia di Episode : "Amnesia"! Cie yang diakuin Sissi sebagai kekasi-

Ulrich : *nyumbet mulut Saki pake monster block* (Eh? Emangnya muat ya?)

Saki : Hahi hahap, Hahi hiha heheha hahi hohe hihi!

(*Saki harap, Saki bisa terbebas dari monster ini!)

Hahi huha hehahaha hihu hahi hahiha, haha hihe, ho… Ho hu hehu ha hahi?

(*Saki juga mengharapkan review dari kalian, para readers, so… Want to review my fanfic?)

Ulrich : Yaah kasian nggak bisa ngomong!

Saki : (dalam hati : Awas kau Ulrich~! Akan Saki balas perbuatanmu di part selanjutnya!)


	5. Chapter 5

Balasan Review :

-**Oceana Queen** : Hehe, Saki kira umur kamu di atas Saki… Soalnya kayak tau detail-detailnya nulis fanfic sih! Iya nih, Saki nggak ngasih huruf besar… Saki nggak tau aturan-aturannya sih… Narasinya masih kurang ya? Saki nggak jago nulis narasi, tapi nanti Saki usahain deh. Makasih reviewnya~! Tapi kok Saki dipanggil Saki-kun? Saki ini cewek lho… Emangnya pen-name Saki kayak cowok ya?

**-Private2Kowalski **:Aelita ya? Hmm… baca langsung part 5 ini aja deh… Sebenernya sejak part 1 Saki udah ngasih garis pembatas, tapi waktu di publish kok nggak ada ya? Apa ada karakter-karakter huruf tertentu yang nggak bisa dijadiin pembatas ya?

-**diviru nishikori** : Makasih review-nya. Saki lagi bersemangat ngetik nih, jadi Saki pinginnya update~! Ini udah dilanjutin lho…

Wah, Saki ngecek review dari part 4 ini waktu pagi ada 1 review… Siang ada 1 review lagi…Malem nambah 1 review lagi. Makasih atas review dari kalian sejak part-part sebelumnya ya, Saki seneng deh~ Arigatou, minna~!

w w w

Code Lyoko :

"Internet Problem" (part 5)

By : Yusaki Sanjyou ©2012

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Karakter Code Lyoko dan ceritanya bukan punya Saki, kecuali cerita-cerita ini dan sebelumnya yang memang punya Saki.

Summary : Saat Aelita melangkahkan kakinya ke laut yang berada di sektor yang belum teridentifikasi itu, ia tidak menghilang, malah mengeluarkan sinar yang sangat terang. Berarti itu bukanlah digital sea, tapi ini aneh, kalau itu bukan digital sea, dan juga bukan laut biasa, itu laut apa?

Rated : K+

Genre : Friendship, Adventure

Saki's Note! : Ada yang bisa kasih tau Saki gimana caranya update fanfic multichap? Tolong kasih tau Saki ya, semoga di fic-fic Saki berikutnya Saki nggak bikin part/chapter yang kepisah-pisah kayak gini…

w w w

"A-apa itu?" tanya Odd.

Sinar itu melenyapkan overboard, tapi untunglah Odd dan Aelita baik-baik saja.

"Wuah, overboard-nya..," komentar Odd kecewa.

"Odd, ini adalah reaksi dari menara yang di aktifkan X.A.N.A di dalam laut ini," ujar Aelita.

"Aelita, ini mencurigakan, kembalilah kesini! Siapa tahu ini perbuatan X.A.N.A untuk menjebak kita!" teriak Odd memperingatkan Aelita akan bahaya yang ditimbulkan apabila ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tapi kali ini Aelita hanya diam, tidak menjawab perkataan Odd, entah kenapa, kakinya berjalan sendiri dengan refleks ke laut itu. Semakin jauh Aelita melangkah, semakin besar sinar yang muncul, kali ini ditambah dengan sinar berwarna pink yang menyerupai warna rambutnya itu.

"Jeremy! Aku butuh bantuanmu!" panggil Odd.

w w w

"Ulrich, kau sudah menemukan kotak P3K-nya?" tanya Jeremy pada Ulrich yang berusaha mencari kotak P3K di kamar-kamar yang ada di hermitage.

"Belum, Jeremy. Rasanya benda itu tidak ada disini," jawab Ulrich.

"Tanpa benda itu, kita tidak dapat mengobati Yumi. Jika kita biarkan, lukanya akan semakin parah, ini akan menimbulkan infeksi, dan kalau sudah infeksi maka bahaya terbesarnya adalah tetanus," jelas Jeremy.

"Iya aku tahu. Itu sudah dijelaskan di kelas biologi kemarin," balas Ulrich.

"Kita juga memerlukan kompres air dingin atau es batu, luka ini akan sakit diobati. Benda itu akan menjadi penahan rasa sakit saat kita mengobati lukanya," tambah Jeremy.

"Teman-teman, tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku… Aku baik-baik saja kok…," kata Yumi mencoba menenangkan kedua temannya itu.

"Luka ini akan menimbulkan efek serius apabila tidak ditangani dengan baik, Yumi. Kau pernah mempelajarinya di kelas 8 kan?" sahut Jeremy.

"Aku tahu itu, Jeremy. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kalian semua khawatir, lebih baik kalian mengkhawatirkan Aelita dan Odd, kalau mereka tidak bisa di-materialize, maka mereka tidak dapat kembali ke bumi," balas Yumi.

"Ah, tidak! Aku melupakan Odd dan Aelita! Sebentar ya, Yumi, aku akan mengecek keadaan mereka," Jeremy meninggalkan Yumi di pojok ruangan dan ia kembali ke depan supercomputer.

w w w

Jeremy memakai headphone-nya, "Odd, Aelita, kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jeremy memastikan keadaan mereka.

"_Jeremy, dari mana saja kau? Aku berusaha menghubungimu sejak tadi. Aku agak panik, Aelita sepertinya terpengaruh sesuatu, dia mengarah ke laut, bisakah kau mengecek apakah itu digital sea atau bukan?"_ pinta Odd.

"Apa? Aelita mengarah ke laut? Odd, ikuti Aelita!" balas Jeremy dengan nada panik yang biasa digunakannya apabila ada monster yang menyerang Aelita.

"_Ikuti Aelita? Kau yakin ini bukan digital sea, Jeremy? Apa Aelita dikendalikan X.A.N.A sehingga ia tidak menghilang di digital sea?"_ duga Odd.

"Odd, kau harus melakukan sesuatu, kita tidak bisa membiarkan Aelita menyentuh laut itu! Kalau itu benar digital sea, Aelita dalam bahaya," sambung Jeremy.

"_Melakukan sesuatu? Tapi apa?,"_ tanya Odd.

"Mmm…Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan mengikuti Aelita ke laut itu," jawab Jeremy, ia mengecek keadaan laut itu dengan superscanner.

Odd menghembuskan nafas, "Baiklah, tapi kalau aku hilang di laut ini dan tidak bisa kembali ke bumi, tolong jaga kiwi ya…," pinta Odd.

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menjaga kiwi…ah, baiklah! Aku akan menjaganya!" sahut Jeremy.

"Terimakasih, Einstein yang baik hati," lanjut Odd.

Odd berdiri di depan laut itu, "Bagaimana kalau aku hilang nanti? Ah, semoga saja tidak!" batin Odd saat kaki kanannya hendak menyentuh laut itu.

Saki : Odd! Baca bismillah! 0

Ulrich : Ganggu nih, Saki! Ceritanya lagi jalan nih! *dorong Saki ke transporter sektor 5 yang baru dateng* 

Back to the story, minna~

"Ah, tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu!" Odd mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke laut itu. "Semoga aku tidak hilang… Semoga aku tidak hilang di laut ini…," batin Odd. Saat Odd telah melangkahkan langkah pertamanya, ternyata…, "Ha? Ti..tidak hilang… Aku tidak hilang… Ini bukan digital sea, Jeremy!" seru Odd.

Sinar cerah kembali muncul saat kaki Odd menyentuh laut itu. "_Laut itu bukan digital sea? Sebenarnya apa ini? Apa ini perbuatan X.A.N.A? Tapi apa yang direncanakannya?"_ pikir Jeremy.

"Aelita! Aelita! Kembali ke sini!" panggil Odd.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu… Aku harus memeriksanya, Odd," kata Aelita.

"Aelita? Tapi Jeremy melarangmu menuju laut ini! Mungkin ini perbuatan X.A.N.A…," sambung Odd.

"Tidak, Odd… Ini sesuatu yang penting, dan sesuatu yang penting itu ada di bawah sini, di bawah laut ini…," Aelita tetap melangkah ke laut yang semakin dalam.

"Aelita, jangan pergi lebih jauh! Ini bahaya!," teriak Odd, jaraknya dengan Aelita jauh, kira-kira 5 meter.

"Odd, aku mendapatkan sebuah sinyal dari bawah laut, jadi aku harus pergi sekarang. Kurasa data itu ada kaitannya dengan Franz Hopper," jelas Aelita.

Sinar berwarna pink itu mengelilingi Aelita, lalu muncullah motif hati di sekelilingnya. Lalu, sinar itu hilang.

"A..apa yang terjadi?" tanya Odd, "Aelita! Aelita! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Odd segera berlari menghampiri Aelita.

Aelita tidak kuat berdiri, ia terjatuh, Odd menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal-style.

"O..Odd…," ucap Aelita lemah.

"Aelita, k-kau… berubah menjadi…pu-putri duyung?" kata Odd tak percaya.

"Apa? Putri duyung?" teriak Aelita tak percaya.

"Lihat, kakimu berubah menjadi ekor..," sambung Odd.

"J-Jeremy! Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku berubah jadi putri duyung?" tanya Aelita.

"_Aelita, apa yang terjadi denganmu, Aelita? Kan sudah kubilang, jangan dekati laut itu!"_ komentar Jeremy.

"Maafkan aku, Jeremy…," kata Aelita menyesali perbuatannya.

"_Yaah, yang terjadi biarlah terjadi, Aelita. Sepertinya aku harus menemukan solusi-solusi dari apa yang terjadi di Lyoko secepatnya, tapi aku tidak mempunyai data dari sektor itu, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk me-materialize kalian,"_ balas Jeremy.

"Aku merasakan adanya menara di sekitar sini, Jeremy. Kalau kau mau, aku akan masuk ke menara itu dan mengirimkan data dari sektor ini padamu, bagaimana?" kata Aelita menawarkan bantuan.

"_Kau merasakan adanya menara? Hmm…Baiklah, Aelita. Tapi hati-hati ya,"_ Jeremy menyetujui tawaran Aelita.

"Tenang saja, Jeremy. Kali ini aku tidak akan berbuat semauku lagi kok..," ujar Aelita.

"_Odd, tolong lindungi Aelita ya?"_ pinta Jeremy.

"Tidak masalah, Einstein. Anggap saja ini balasanku atas permintaanku soal kiwi tadi..," jawab Odd.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat sekarang, Odd," ajak Aelita.

"Baiklah Aelita," Odd menangguk.

Aelita masuk ke laut itu, "Ah, rasanya aku benar-benar jadi putri duyung, Jeremy… Aku bisa bernafas di dalam air," ucap Aelita.

Odd menyusul Aelita masuk ke laut itu, tapi ia tidak bisa bernafas di dalam air, Odd naik lagi ke permukaan, "Jeremy! Kurasa ada yang berbeda disini. Aku tidak bisa bernafas dalam air, sedangkan Aelita bisa. Bagaimana cara aku melindungi Aelita?," tanya Odd.

"_Hmm… Berbeda ya? Aelita, apa ada sesuatu yang kau katakan sebelum kau berubah menjadi putri duyung tadi?"_ tanya Jeremy pada Aelita.

"Humm…, biar kuingat… Tidak, tidak ada kata-kata khusus semacam sandi atau kode tadi… Aku hanya bilang kalau menara yang kurasakan di bawah laut ada kaitannya dengan Franz Hopper," jawab Aelita, ia kembali ke permukaan untuk melihat keadaan Odd.

"…Franz Hopper?" ucap Odd pelan.

Sinar yang sama dengan sinar yang mengelilingi Aelita kembali muncul, tapi kali ini mengelilingi Odd, dan dengan warna yang berbeda, kali ini dengan warna ungu yang sama dengan pakaian Odd di Lyoko.

"Sinar ini… Sinar ini sama dengan sinar yang mengelilingiku tadi, Jeremy!" seru Aelita.

"Odd, mungkin itu adalah kode untuk mengubahmu dan Aelita menjadi duyung!" duga Jeremy.

Sinar yang mengelilingi Odd menghilang, "A..apa yang terjadi?" tanya Odd.

"Odd, kau sama denganku," sahut Aelita.

"Sama? Sama apanya?"

"Lihat, kakimu berubah jadi ekor..," jelas Aelita.

"Wah! Ini keren! Kalau begini, aku pasti bisa bernafas dalam air! Jeremy, aku dan Aelita akan mencari menara itu!" kata Odd.

"Baiklah, semoga beruntung..," balas Jeremy.

Aelita dan Odd masuk ke laut itu, dan mereka berenang menjauh.

w w w

"Jeremy! Aku menemukan kotak P3K dan es-nya!" seru Ulrich sambil memberikan kotak P3K dan seplastik es batu yang dibawanya pada Jeremy.

Jeremy melepaskan headphone-nya dan berjalan menghampiri Ulrich, "Bagus, Ulrich. Terimakasih ya, kau dapat barang-barang ini dari mana?" tanya Jeremy.

"Aku ke rumahku dulu tadi, tapi berhubung aku tidak punya es batu, aku ke rumah Yumi untuk meminta es, untung saja aku dapat es batunya..," jawab Ulrich.

"Kau ke rumahku, Ulrich? Siapa yang memberikan es padamu?" tanya Yumi.

"Ah, itu… Hiroki yang memberinya," lanjut Ulrich.

"Oh. Dia pasti mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh lagi kan?" tanya Yumi lagi.

"Ya, kau bisa menanyakannya sendiri pada Hiroki saat kau pulang nanti, Yumi..," jawab Ulrich.

"Yumi, mungkin ini akan sakit, tapi tahan ya..," Jeremy mengobati luka di kaki kanan Yumi.

"Ukh, iya…i-ini memang sakit..," Yumi mencoba menahan sakit.

"_Musnahlah kalian…Musnahlah!"_ kerumunan orang-orang yang dikuasai X.A.N.A mulai merusak hermitage dan mulai mengepung mereka.

"Oh, tidak, Jeremy… Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu yang tidak diundang…," komentar Ulrich. "Jeremy, apa kita harus lari?" tanya Yumi.

"Ini gawat… Apabila kita lari, mereka akan merusak supercomputer dan scanner ini. Yang aku khawatirkan, Odd dan Aelita benar-benar tidak bisa kembali ke bumi tanpa supercomputer dan scanner itu," jelas Jeremy.

"Kita tidak bisa lari dengan kondisimu yang seperti sekarang, Yumi. Itu akan sia-sia saja," tambah Ulrich.

"Jadi… kita harus apa?" tanya Yumi.

~To Be Continue~

Saki : Hello, minna~! Saki lagi bersemangat banget buat update nih! Entah kenapa rasanya kayak ada sesuatu yang bikin semangat gitu… Oh ya, soal luka-nya Yumi itu, dulu Saki pernah ngalamin waktu kelas 5… Itu sakit banget! Sampe beneran gak bisa jalan! Tapi waktu itu Saki kepleset air sih, trus kaki kanan Saki masuk ke sekolan (yang tanpa air) dan sembuhnya lama. Jalannya nanti agak pincang-pincang gitu. Tapi semoga nggak kejadian lagi deh… Naudzubillah min dzalik…

Ulrich : Ya udah sih, emangnya itu sesuatu yang spesial apa? Kenapa yang luka harus Yumi?

Saki : Tentu saja spesial! :P Terserah Saki dong, Ulrich~~~ Kan Saki yang jadi authornya, bukan kamu!

Ulrich : Terserah aja deh~~~

Saki : Oh ya! Saki baru inget… Saki akan balas perbuatanmu di chapter/part 4 waktu itu, Ulrich! Seenaknya aja nyumbet-nyumbet mulut Saki pake monster block!

Ulrich : Itu DL kali… Abisan Saki emang ngeselin sih~~~

Saki : Hmm, Saki bales pake apa ya? Mmm… Kenapa di episode 19 : "Frontier" kamu mau kencan sebulan sama Sissi dan dengan 'uang muka'?

Ulrich : Aaaaaa~~~! Jangan bahas soal itu lagi!

Saki : Saki jadi bingung… Ulrich, sebenernya kamu itu kan suka Yumi, tapi kenapa masih mau sama Sissi ya?

Ulrich : Udah-udah! Ganti topik aja deh!

Saki : Biar seru, Saki sengaja ngundang Yumi nih… Yumi! Sini dong!

Yumi : *nyamperin Saki* Nani ka, Saki-chan?

Saki : Silakan introgasi Ulrich soal kejadian di episode 19!

Yumi : *senyum sinis* Boleh nih, Saki-chan?

Saki : Boleh banget! Silakan Yumi!

Yumi : *nyeret Ulrich ke suatu tempat* Arigatou, Saki-chan! Jaa~

Saki : Jaa~! Baiklah, minna~ Berhubung Ulrich lagi di introgasi sama Yumi. Saki minta review dari para readers nih! Masih mau review fic Saki kan?


End file.
